Dez amigos e um casaco viajante
by QueenBzzz
Summary: Dez amigos dividem uma república, qunado um ser misterioso invade a vida deles, então junto dessa criatura eles começam uma viajem em busca de um sonho!fic meio nonsense...
1. trailer

**OI pessoas! Estou aqui para apresentar uma fic completamente nonsense!**

**PC: nonsense como a própria autora! 8D  
¬¬**

**Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse eu colocava os meninos pra dançar funk! (imaginem o Sasuke dançando a dança da motinha!)**

**Dez jovens...**

Dez amigos dividiam uma casa no centro de São Paulo, viviam uma vida comum, tinham uma casa comum...

**E um ser misterioso...**

Ino olhava assustada para a janela de seu quarto de onde uma sobra parecia surgir...

**O que seria aquela coisa?**

-Eu acho que é um agente especial do FBI! Disse Sakura decidida.

-Na minha opnião ele é um ET! Disse Naruto

-AHHHHHH CALEM-SE! Gritou o "ser" –Eu sou um...

**O que aconteceria a esse grupo?**

-Eu estou aqui para mostrar-lhes todas as maravilhas existentes no mundo em que vocês vivem! Gritou a coisa decidida.

-Como assim? Perguntou Tenten.

-Simples, vou mostrar-lhes que a vida não é só ficar enfurnados dentro de casa!

-Continuo não entendendo.

-Vou levar vocês a uma viagem!

**E nessa tal viagem com certeza ia rolar muito humor...**

-Olha é uma pedra! Disse Naruto fitando uma pedra.

-Não é a sua cara! ¬¬ Respondeu o Uchiha.

-Sério, eu pensei que era uma pedra!

**Ressentimentos...**

-EU TE ODEIO UCHIHA! Gritou a Haruno antes de correr novamente pra dentro do carro.

-Por favor me diga que isso não é verdade... Disse o garoto a si mesmo.

**Romance...**

-EU TE AMO CARAMBA!SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL PERCEBER ISSO? Gritou o ruivo nervoso, enquanto a garota apenas o fitava com expressão triste no rosto.

**Violência...**

-EU VOU TE MATAR SEU INFELIZ! Gritou Temari antes de acertar um soco na cara de Shikamaru.

O.O

**E muitos problemas...**

-Gente eu deixei o nosso dinheiro lá na lanchonete!... Disse Neji apalpando os próprios bolsos.

-Como nós vamos ficar agora? Perguntou Shikamaru.

-Clama pra tudo se dá um jeito! Sentenciou o mestre.

**Tudo isso e mais um pouco em:**

_Dez amigos e um casaco viajante!_

**Continua...**

**Então essa é a minha nova fic, ela tem um estilo bem diferente das outras, mas eu gostei dela!**

**PC: Espero que gostem!**

**Partipem da comu no Orkut "Ber das ficwriters" o link ta no meu perfil**

**Ja Ne Minna!**

_**Mandem reviews e façam um gnomo feliz!**_


	2. A coisa!

**Olá pessoas! Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho e tal, mas estou aqui! Foi meio complicado colocar tudo que eu queria nesse capítulo, mas deu certo!**

**Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence, mas pegar emprestado não faz mal! :D **

**Vamos a fic.**

**N/A: Esse capítulo é meio nonsense... ¬¬**

**Legenda: **

**-Fala**

"**pensamento"**

**/expressão/ (exemplo: /¬¬/)**

**A coisa**

Dez amigos dividiam uma casa no centro de São Paulo, viviam uma vida comum e uma casa comum,embora tivessem sérios problemas relacionados a paixonites adolescentes, vou explicar essa história direito:

Hinata gostava de Naruto, que pensava amar Sakura, que amava Sasuke que também era idolatrado por Ino, que era amada por Gaara e Shikamaru e por fim, Temari gostava do último. Os únicos que se salvavam deste "rolo" eram Neji e Tenten que se amavam, mesmo assim eram orgulhosos o suficiente para não admitir um ao outro.

-x-

Certa Noite, um sábado para ser exata Gaara observava Ino e Sakura se insinuando para Sasuke (não pensem besteira! u.ú), Naruto preparava lámen (ou rámen) e Hinata lavava a louça, Tenten e Teari conversavam no quarto, Shikamaru ouvia música e Neji lia um livro.

Ino, ao perceber que Sasuke não dava a mínima para ela, saiu e foi para o quintal.

Sentou-se em um banco e se pôs a admirar a lua (uma das minhas atividades preferidas! 8D), ao ouvir um barulho a garota voltou sua atenção para uma janela, de onde um vulto parecia sair.

-x-

- Ai Ino eu não entendo como você pode ser apaixonada por um garoto que nem te dá a mínima atenção, se fosse comigo... dizia Shikamaru em seu quarto.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritava Ino

Ele ouvindo o grito de Ino, correu para a janela, e quase caiu da mesma. Ficou pasmo com o que viu. (só um detalhe, os quartos ficam no segundo andar.)

-x-

A essa altura todos já observavam a cena paralizados. Ino correu pra dentro de casa e o "ser" a seguiu.

-TODO MUNDO PRA A SALA! Gritou o ser, com uma voz ameaçadora, e logo todos estavam no aposento indicado.

Trancou a porta da casa e colocou a chave no bolso.

-Qualé pessoal! Eu sou do bem! Disse o tal ser.

-O q-que ser você? M-mim ser Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hã? oo

- Owww ignora, é retardado... ¬¬' Disse Sakura

-Eu não vou conversar com uma coisa que nem sei o que é! Disse Temari nervosa.

-Eu acho que ele é um agente do FBI! Disse a Haruno. (--')

-FBI? O que isso tem a ver, testuda? Disse Ino.  
-Ora porca, você nunca assistiu aqueles filmes de ficção científica, onde eles podem fazer de tudo?

/¬¬/

-Em minha opinião, nós estamos presos numa realidade paralela e nada disso é verdade!

/¬¬/

-Eu acho que ele é um ET! Disse Naruto.

-A sua Tese é a pior que todas as outras. ¬¬ Disse Sasuke.

-CALEM A BOCA! Gritou a criatura – E sim, eu sou um ET!

-Só uma perguntinha, por que você está vestido assim? Perguntou Tenten.

-É o meu disfarce, só não entendo por que vocês ficaram com medo de mim.

-Claro que tivemos medo! Você acha que os casacos voam?

-Acho! Por quê? Eles não voam?

-Não. /¬¬/

-Ah então foi por isso que vocês se assustaram...

-Tá, mas mudando de assunto... O que faz aqui?

-Eu estou aqui para mostrar-lhes todas as maravilhas existentes no mundo em que vocês vivem! Disse a coisa, com total convicção.

-Como assim? Perguntou Tenten.

-Simples, vou mostrar-lhes que a vida não é só ficar enfurnados dentro de casa!

-Continuo não entendendo...

-Vou levar vocês a uma viagem, que jamais pensavam em fazer...

-VIAGEM?! Perguntaram todos

-É, viagem...

-Você é louco? Não podemos largar tudo pra viajar com você! Gritou Shikamaru.

-Vocês precisam correr atrás de seus sonhos!

-Antes fosse só acreditar! E o dinheiro, também vai vir acreditando?

-Eu tenho uma poupança. Disse Neji.

-E seus pais te deixam pegar o dinheiro? Perguntou Temari.

-Eu juntei com alguns bicos então é meu. Vai dar pra sustentar agente por algum tempo.

-Depois vocês resolvem! Disse o 'mestre'.

-Já temos a perua. Indagou Gaara.

-Quem é essa perua?

-Perua é um carro. /¬¬/

-Tem certeza que vamos estar seguros com ele? Perguntou Sasuke.

-Não, pelo contrário, acho que vamos nos ferrar. Disse Tenten.

-bem, voltando ao na... digo assunto, q-quem te disse que v-vamos a-aceitar ir a essa v-viagem? Disse Hinata, gaguejando

-Vocês eu não sei, mas olhem pra ele! Disse a coisa apontando Naruto, que fazia planos.

-Ainda não vimos você sem esse casaco. Continuou o Uchiha.

-E nem vão ver, eu sou feio e cabeçudo!

-E você vai sair por ai assim? Perguntou Sakura.

-Não, eu tenho uma forma secreta! Ahnnn... Aonde fica o banheiro?

-Lá. Disse Temari apontando uma porta.

-x-

Alguns minutos depois uma pequena raposa sai do banheiro.

/O.O/

-Tcharaaaaaam! E ai o que acharam?

-Você está uma graça! Precisamos te dar um nome! Diz Ino

-Que tal Fox? Sugeriu Sakura.

-Não, eu quero um nome diferente!

-Fire? Sugeriu Sasuke.

-Jamais!

-Eu tive uma idéia! Disse Naruto.

-Fala a sua idéia dobe.

-Kyuubi?

-Woooow AMEI! Daqui pra frente me chamarei Kyuubi.

**Continua...**

**Eu gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo, foi muito divertido!**

**Como vocês puderam perceber, vou ter que resolver muitas intrigas! XD**

**E o ET vai se chamar Kyuubi, ou seja a Kyuubi não vai ter nada a ver com o Naruto ok?**

**Ja Ne Minna! :D**

Beta: _Mai Cherry_

Prazer Pessoal! OmG, ela é meu orgulho - uaheuaheuaehau XD  
Well, você está melhorando cada vez mais, e me sinto privilegiada poder betar suas fics, que são interessantes e bastante criativas


End file.
